Patience is Key
by MarblesG
Summary: Toph and Lin get into a fight. Toph believes that their relationship is ruined, however, it seems that it has only brought strength between their bond.


**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or ATLA**

* * *

Patience was key.

Toph wouldn't have thought that she would have to wait for something so ridiculous. If she wanted, she could just head right up the steps at this moment, barge into the room and talk to the five year old. But no. Toph decided she would try it the other way.

Katara has had three kids. She was sure when she says being patient helps, then she must know what she is talking about.

Why couldn't she be like that? Just know what to do when it came to parenting. She was a woman too. Where were these natural motherly instincts that Katara had talked about? Maybe it was all a lie. Maybe you just had to be talented.

She sighed as she sat, feet firmly on the ground, atop the cushions of the couch. The master earthbender could sense everything around her. The couch, the two chairs on each side, the coffee table in the middle of the room, the kitchen, upstairs, everything. Never in her mind would she regret having the entire house's main frame be made out of earth.

However, there was one thing that she couldn't sense.

Lin.

Toph knew that it was hard to evade her own feet. That's exactly why the house was entirely stone, for Toph's own security. However, that didn't mean Lin didn't make her own attempts to best her mother. The girl had tried everything that her five year old mind was capable of. Jumping from the ground. Climbing on the stone walls. Making her way through the room only through the furniture, only to fall down. Lin had always failed. Her plans would always end up with either Toph smirking or raising an eyebrow at her. It was embarrassing.

At the moment, however, the familiar heartbeat of her daughter did not enter her feet. That could only mean one thing: she was on her bed. Maybe the girl had finally beaten the chief of police.

Lin had been in her room for the past hour. Thanks to both their hard headed personalities, the mother and daughter had gotten in a fight. It was during dinner, the plates of food still upon the table, yet to be cleaned by the cook/ maid. Toph knew that her blindness had some unbreakable limitations. Yelling had traveled across the table from both sides. Afterwards, the two angrily dispersed into their separate rooms. Toph had came out about ten minutes after and made her way to the couch to listen to the radio, one of the only technological advances that applied to the blind chief. Lin hadn't left her room since.

Toph was starting to doubt this patience thing. Shouldn't they have made up by now? In pure honesty, she was more worried. Was their relationship strained now? Did Lin hate her? Toph gulped. Was she just like her parents?

The sound of a step caught her ears. It had come from the stairs. Yet Toph still couldn't feel any beats of a heart.

Another step.

Another.

Then it stopped.

Toph was really dumbfounded now. Gathering up confidence, she asked into the open air, "Lin?"

There was a shift of movement. And then there it was. Her patience was finally rewarded. It shot up Toph's feet and she instantly felt relief. It was her daughter's heartbeat. Strong with a slight pinch of anxiety.

"Mama," There was a strained pause. "Are you still mad?"

Toph sighed loudly, causing Lin's ears to twitch with anticipation. The little girl was peering over the railing of the stairs, watching the back of her mother's head. Although the five year old was awaiting her mother's answer, she still admired her. The long black hair that was packed into a bun, allowing her to bend without the distraction of the long locks flowing against her body. The toned shoulders, defined with years of training. Her ears that were highly developed enough to hear a cry from across the city. Toph was inhuman to her. Would she be like that too?

"Course not, short stuff. I can't stay mad at you." Her mother's voice was sincere, something she heard from time to time, but still rarely. The earthbender crossed her legs and turned her head halfway towards her daughter. "My lap is getting kinda lonely. Care to help?"

Lin instantly stood up and ran over to her mother. She was happy her mother had no anger towards her, but she wasn't smiling. Lin ran around the couch and stood in front of her mother. She made her way into her lap, her head on one of her thighs, her body snuggled in the crossed legs below her and her own legs hanging off her mother's remaining thigh. It was her usual position when Toph wanted to cuddle with her.

Toph started to stroke her daughter's curly locks. She liked this. With her feet off the ground, the only thing Toph could feel was Lin's heart. The young Beifong found her mother's gesture soothing.

"Mama?"

"What is it, kid?"

Lin shifted slightly. "I know why you were mad at me now."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

"I don't like that man."

_That man._ Toph knew exactly who Lin was talking about. The way Lin had said it was enough of a hint.

Lin continued. "He gave me those stupid shoes."

"Shoes are stupid. I have to agree with you there. But why do you think that?" Toph was curious.

"They make me feel not safe. Lin you aren't protecting me. You can't see me when I wear them."

It was all starting to click in her mind. One by one the pieces were beginning to come together. It was infuriating.

"Lin, let me see your shoes."

"But Mama you can't-"

"You know what I mean, squirt."

Lin didn't need to be told twice. As quick as she could, she jumped out of Toph's lap and ran back to the stairs, grabbed the shoes she had been wearing, and made her way back to her mother. She placed the shoes into Toph's awaiting hands and returned to her previous spot.

Toph started to feel the shoes. They were actually boots, made out of a tough leather. Inside, it was fit with a soft fur skin, able to keep the wearer warm. Lastly, Toph ran her hands towards the bottom of the boots. _Bingo._

After analyzing the bottom carefully, the chief of police instantly tossed the shoes to the wall. There was enough force to cause a little damage, all fueled by anger. However, her built up fury was simmered by a small fit of giggles coming from her lap. Toph couldn't help but smirk.

"I absolutely despise those shoes."

Lin laughed out her response. "Mama, you hate all shoes."

"Yes, but I hate those shoes the most." Toph tried to sound knowledgeable.

"Me too Mama. Me too."

They sat in comfortable silence. The radio was buzzing in the background, but Toph was listening to her most favorite sound of all: Lin's heartbeat. She would treasure it forever. Meanwhile, Lin was staring up at her mother.

"I'm sorry." Lin said, breaking the silence between them.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Just don't talk to that guy again. Or look at him. Or even speak of him for that matter."

"Don't worry. He was a…" Lin pondered a moment.

"Idiot?"

"No."

"Loser?"

"No."

"Son of a…"

"Mama!"

Toph just held her hands up. "Sorry, sorry."

"He is a jerk butt."

Toph couldn't help but laugh loudly. The name was completely ridiculous, but perfect.

"It's fitting." she informed her daughter.

Lin crossed her arms in triumph. "See? I'm a good nicknamer! Better than Sokka!"

"By a long shot." Toph put on her smirk once more. "But you know what you aren't good at?"

"What?"

"Avoiding these!" And instantly, Toph pulled Lin's shirt, revealing a small round bare belly, and buried her face into it. She blew into Lin's stomach causing a farting noise to echo through the room. The five year old's fit of laughter seemed to never end.

"Okay! Mama! You win!" Lin said through giggles.

Toph stopped her attack and pumped her fist in the air. "The Blind Bandit is once again victorious!"

The five year old finished up the last of her laughter. Soon enough, exhaustion took over Lin's small form. The young girl turned to her side, her face against her mother's body. Toph snaked her arms around her daughter, the girl's body entirely surrounded. Toph started to rub Lin's back and in a few minutes, she felt the girl's heartbeat slow and gentle snores enter her ears.

The chief of police was left once again to her own thoughts, this time new ones. Maybe she wasn't that bad of a mother. Lin seemed to like her. Love her, she hoped, because Toph loved Lin more that her own bending. That was saying something and the master bender would admit it any day. Myabe she wasn't like her parents. Lin could be herself. Her real self. Toph encouraged it and she had proof of that every day. The blind earthbender stroked her daughter's check, soft and smooth. Naturally, Lin responded to the contact, moving her head against her mother's hard calloused hands. To her, they were comforting. Toph smiled.

Yeah. Maybe parenting wasn't so tough.

The door swinging open caused Toph to become fully alert. Careful not to wake the sleeping child on top of her, Toph moved one of her crossed legs so that she could place it onto the stone floor. An all too familiar heartbeat entered the soles of her foot.

"Hello, Beifo-"

Topph motioned her hand and instantly the metal door shut closed, ending whatever the visitor had to say. The chief of police rolled her eyes. She opened the door silently.

The visitor walked in. "Hey! You could have-"

Toph hushed him and yelled out in a whisper. "Will you shut your mouth? Don't you remember what happened last time you woke Lin up when she didn't want to?"

The said person walked into the living room and peered over Toph's shoulder. He cringed at the sight of the sleeping child upon his best friend's lap.

"Sorry!" he whispered.

Once again, Toph rolled her eyes. "Sokka, just sit your ass down next to me."

The councilman made his way around the couch and sat down at Toph's left.

"You don't have to be so forceful you know."

"I can't believe you still don't know me by now. I'm hurt." Toph overdramatically put a hand to her heart.

Sokka just snorted. "Oh shut up."

"So what brings you to my humble abode, great councilman goatee?"

"Chairman."

"Chairman Goatee."

Sokka ignored the joke. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to have a drink with me. I brought some powerful stuff."

"Cactus juice?"

"You really are my best friend."

Toph just slugged the aged warrior in the shoulder, a place where many punches had layered over each other.

"Sorry, but my chief duties call for me at seven in the morning. No hangover for me this time."

"Well monkey feathers." Sokka pouted. Impressively, Toph knew.

"Tommorrow. Lin is sleeping over at Twinkle Toes' with Kya. Plus I'm off the next day."

Sokka instantly lit up. "Great!"

Toph just laughed at his amusement. Settling once again, Sokka let his eyes wander around the room. He observed the décor, coming to the conclusion that Toph really liked simplicity. However, one thing stood out to him. Curiously, he walked over and picked up the item.

"Are these Lin's? They are adorable!"

Toph's face turned into a scowl. "Those pieces of shit are going in the trash."

"What? Why?" Sokka's mouth was gaped open.

Lin stirred slightly within her mother's lap. Thankfully, the five year old continued her slumber.

"_He_ gave them to her."

The venom in Toph's voice was absolutely terrifying. The councilman's face was tensed, yet he remained silent and returned to his spot next to Toph, boots still in hand. The chief of police took this as a queue to continue.

"Lin said that while she was at the park with Katara and the kids, a man came up to her and gave her those. Once she told me, I knew exactly who that bastard of a man was. Lin said not to worry but what would a five year old's words mean to me at the time? We got into a fight. This squirt definitely takes after me, that's for sure."

Sokka had been listening quietly. Although he understood what had happened, his focus was more on the emotion behind her words. With every mention of the man, Toph would grind her teeth in pure hatred. Sokka was sure she would have broke her teeth if she had continued.

"Check the bottom."

Sokka did as he was told. His hands grazed over a smooth material. It was flexible and able to bend with each step of the wearer. It was a thin layer but still powerful.

"It's wood." he said informatively

Toph let out a whispered growl. "When Lin was wearing them earlier, I couldn't see her. I couldn't feel her movements, her heartbeat. Nothing."

"Do you think-"

"It was on purpose?" the master earthbender paused before saying her next words. "That son of a bitch told her to use them if she wanted to leave. At any time."

By that time, sokka was also furious. This man had no right to tell Lin to leave her mother. Especially if it meant that her alternative was to go to him, a failed, pathetic asshole.

"Listen to me, Toph, that dumbass had a lot of nerve to try and get Lin to leave you. He must be thinking he is a real hot shot if he thinks Lin is going to go to him."

"But she accepted them, Sokka."

Sokka halted his speech and stared at his best friend. The anger that was once plastered on her face was now replaced with worry. It wasn't obvious to the average person. But he wasn't just anybody. He knew Toph all too well to be faked by her expressionless face. To Sokka, She was an open book.

Toph let out a sigh. "If Lin didn't have even the slightest thought of leaving, she wouldn't have taken the boots." Her head hung down towards the sleeping child. "I think it's obvious that I'm probably not the best mother out there."

Sokka was now looking at Lin the five year old was snuggled against her mother's thigh, her body fitting perfectly within Toph's lap. It was if they were as one. Inseparable almost. The water tribe warrior could tell that Lin loved her mother very much. It reminded him of a distant memory, only proving his point more. A little warrior snuggling into his mother's coated arms, as if he belonged. _I miss you_, he thought quickly.

"You really are blind." he said bluntly.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He stared straight into her blank eyes. "Can't you see it? The love that Lin has for you? Rather, can't you feel it? That precious little girl that is in your lap right now is cuddling up to you as if her life depended on it. Not to mention she looks so comfortable. Safe. Happy to be in contact with you. If that's not love, then I must really be the idiot you call me." At this time, Sokka had placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lin loves you. She isn't going anywhere."

Toph couldn't help but reveal a small smile. The moment she found out five years ago, she had doubted her abilities in raising a child. As her stomach grew with the months, so did her panic. It wasn't till baby Lin was in her arms did Toph finally realize she would give her best to love this child. Her daughter. The earthbender hasn't regretted it once and maybe, just maybe, Lin also loves her.

"You are going to make a good father one day, Sokka." she replied unusually sweet.

"Spirits! What are you talking about? I'm practically this munchkin's dad."

Toph punched his shoulder once more. Sokka just grinned as he rubbed his arm. His best friend turned her head towards him and her blank eyes stared passed him.

"What does she look like?"

The councilman looked at her with confusion. "Who?"

"Lin." She started to stroke her daughter's hair once more. "My Lin."

Just like he had done before, he read her face. There was desperation. He knew what he had to do.

The rest of the night went on with Sokka explaining Lin's appearance to Toph in the best way possible.

Toph's smile just got wider and wider.

* * *

**Quick note. My other story, A New Kind of Life, I'm probably going to hold off on that one for awhile. School has started up again and I don't really have time to think more for that story. I'm truly sorry, but it may have to be put on hiatus. I might come out with small one shots every now and then, like this one, but that will be it. I need to take the time to reread my longer story to be able to come out with a quality chapter. I hope you all understand!**


End file.
